1. Field of the Invention
The invention is concerned with a device for sealing off an injury area.
2. Description of the Related Art
From WO93/09 727 it is known to cover injury areas such as for example, fresh or chronic wounds, burns, caustic burns and the like with a water-vapor-permeable airtight foil. This foil is adhered completely around the wound area on the outer surface of the skin, in order to form an air-tight seal of the wound area. By means of a drain provided in the injury area under the foil, an under-pressurization is achieved in the wound area. In particular in large and deep wounds a porous foam insert can be provided in the wound, within which the drain is included, in order to evacuate a large surface area of the injury area and to siphon off the wound secretions.
If in accordance with this known device the drain is provided on the skin outer surface below the foil, so there results in the area of the drain a loss of seal between the skin outer surface and the foil which complicates or prevents the achievement or maintenance of the desired under-pressurization. It is thus the normal practice, that the drain is directed from the injury area through the body tissue and exits through the skin surface outside of the foil. This method is associated with a supplemental injury, which carries with it a risk of infection. Besides this the pulling of the drain tube through the tissue is not possible without anesthetics, so that the process is not very suitable for the ambulatory application and the emergency care.